Dragons-Bane
by TheSilverboar
Summary: Sent to Tamriel as a child to escape Zeus' wrath, Perseus was raised in Skyrim, eventually learning of not only his destiny to stop Kronos back on earth but his destiny to stop Alduin on Nirn. Summary sucks I know but it makes more sense by reading the first couple chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: In case it isn't made clear the armor Percy wears is Dragonplate but black and the design for his sword is the ebony greatsword even if that isn't the material.**

 **AN2: I mention several 'were' creatures in this chapter but all of them are canon in the Elder Scrolls world.**

 **AN3: Most of this story takes place in the past, as Percy tells his story to the gods. There will be a sequel story about the giant war.**

Dragons-Bane (working Title)

Chapter 1

-Annabeth-

Sighing the daughter of Athena sat inside the Throne room of Olympus as the gods argues. It had been a few months since the end of the Titan war. Zeus had declared that the victory was all thanks to his son Malcolm who had been declared the Hero of the great Prophecy despite everyone telling Zeus that the little idiot hadn't done anything.

"I'm telling you, my son will stop the giants just as he was able stop the last war!" Zeus yells at Poseidon angrily, the king of Olympus letting his pride shine.

"Malcolm didn't best Kronos brother." Hades sighs in irritation, Nico learning against his father's throne as each Olympian had one of their children at the meeting.

"You expect me to believe some random army came out of nowhere to save Olympus?" Zeus scowls as Malcolm nods with a cocky sneer. At that question her eyes unfocused as she remembered what had happened at the end of the last battle of the war.

-Flashback-

"Fall back to Olympus!" she yelled, urging most of the remaining campers and Centaurs to the Elevator up to Olympus "We'll try to hold them off down here!" with her was Nico, Thalia, Malcolm and Lord Hades but it was clear that none of them had much energy left. Lord Hades had managed to kill most of the gods and Titans that came with Kronos while she and the other demigods had been fighting monsters but there were just too many.

"Thalia…Annabeth…" Nico said solemnly as the Ghost King readied his Stygian Iron blade "I just want to say that it has been an honor to fight by your side just as it will be an honor to die alongside friends."

"Same here Nico." Thalia said, the daughter of Zeus letting a single tear fall down as the horde approached them. Kronos and his forces took their time in the approach, knowing they were already beaten and wanting to savor the victory of their deaths. Suddenly, both to her shock and that of the opposing forces, a swirling black and purple void ripped into the air in-between both groups, slowly shrinking until it revealed a man, at least she thought it was a man, clad in black armor that seemed to be made of bones. Across his back the man had a rather thin looking one sided greatsword, as black as his armor, with swirl like designs along the blade. The most telling feature, that she could see anyway with his back to them, was the fact that the man towered over her at what must have been seven if not eight feet tall.

"Who are you mortal?!" Kronos demands, the king of the Titans enraged that anyone would dare step on his 'moment of victory'.

"I am Perseus Dragons-Bane." The giant of a man declares, drawing the massive sword and giving it a lazy one handed test swing "And I have been tasked with stopping you this day."

"Tasked?" Kronos sneers derisively "Who would have the gall to give such a task to a pathetic mortal such as you? How would you hope to accomplish defeating my army!" at the word army the horde of monsters, traitorous demigods, titans, and minor gods roared in challenge.

The now named Perseus wasn't fazed in the least as the man slowly reached for a horn on his belt, lifting it up to his lips, the sound of chainmail clinking as he did so, and blew. The small horn let out a powerful echoic blast as the sound resonated, echoing between the buildings as more and more swirling purple voids appeared. Four of them appeared to the sides of Perseus and shrunk to reveal four individuals.

The first was a massive bear of a man with a sinister looking double headed great-axe. She could practically feel the man's animalistic instincts barely restrained by his will.

Next to the giant feral man was a woman with long black hair who had a bow that was just as dark as her hair and her leather armor as she radiated confidence.

On Perseus' other side was another ebony haired woman with skin paler than should be possible who had a staff with a massive blue and green gemstone atop it. The woman didn't look all that dangerous but her stance showed confidence.

Finally, next to the woman with the staff, was a lizard man of all things who only seemed to carry a dagger at his hip but he reeked of bloodlust.

Looking at them Annabeth could easily tell what they were by their positions. They were guards, bodyguards to the giant of a man and each one likely just as dangerous as the next. The other voids didn't shrink to reveal individuals however but remained open, allowing hordes of men and women clad in armor or robes to pour forth. Many had staffs like one of the guards, others had bows, or swords, or axes, or any other weapon she knew of as a small army stood between the Titans and her.

"I give you this one chance Kronos, Son of Gaea." Perseus declared "Surrender now and I will promise you and your forces a quick and painless death. Refuse and my forces will tear through yours with the force of a hurricane and the fury of a dragon."

"Mortals, all of them." Kronos sneered, "What have I to fear of mortals?"

"I was hoping you'd say that." She could feel the cold smirk that adorned the face of her, apparent, savior as the man raised his armored fingers up and a snap was heard. The feral guard as well as several others in the ranks began to writhe and roar as they shifted into what could only be described as lycans. Werewolves were aplenty in their number but there also seemed to be what would best fit as werebears, weresharks, werecrocodiles, werelions, wereboars, werevultures, and werebats.

The monstrous figures roared as they charged the horde, the Titans' forces stunned by the transformation and unable to put up a shield wall in time as the monsters Perseus commanded attacked. "Serana!" Perseus ordered "You and yours call forth Heaven's wrath upon these fools."

"Of course brother." The pale woman with the staff said eagerly as she, and every other staff or robe carrying warrior, started doing what must have been some type of magic. Most let loose attacks of fire, ice, and lightning, the raw elemental death ripping through the thousands of forces Kronos commanded. Others summoned things, beings of the elements or demons of the blade as the constructs joined in the fray.

"Sapphire, Veezara…have fun." The two remaining guards grinned as the woman with the bow joined a redhead as the archers began firing with almost unbelievable accuracy while the lizard man, and many others, seemingly vanished into smoke, reappearing here and there in the massive enemy forces.

"As for the rest of you." Perseus didn't even look back as he drew his weapon "CHARGE!" a battle cry was let loose that shook dust and rubble from the buildings as hundreds of heavily armed and heavily armored warriors charged into the titan's forces. His army attacked the monsters and demigods but Perseus himself charged the Titans and minor gods.

"W-what?!" she gaped as she finally processed what she was seeing "Who are these people?!"

"Tamrielians." Hades groaned, leaning against a wall "A powerful world set apart from ours is their home but Zeus 'forbade' them from coming here."

"What?" Thalia asked in shock while Malcolm seethed in jealousy that he wasn't the one leading an army to victory "Why? What did they do?"

"Refuse to bow to his whims and swear fealty." Hades shrugged "They have their own pantheons and their gods refused to become Zeus' subjects when he demanded such."

"So Zeus being an idiot as always." Nico scowls as one mage uses a spell to raise several dead demigods from Kronos' ranks as they start attacking their comrades.

"Of course." Hades said as the giant Perseus cuts his way through the remaining lesser Titans and Minor gods with ease, "That man is likely one of their champions. The gods of Tamriel tend to give powers and weapons to those they deem worthy."

"Kronos!" Perseus roared before Annabeth could ask any questions "I challenge you to single combat! Our armies fight their battle, let us now fight ours!"

"Very well 'Dragons-Bane'." Kronos said, clearly scornful and mocking of the name "It should provide a trifling amusement, after all, only a child of my sons can defeat me this day!"

"We shall see." Perseus readies his sword as Kronos transforms his scythe back into Luke's sword Backbiter. The two charged one another, clashing steel on steel as they fought a battle that shook the ground. As the fight went on she frowned when Kronos didn't use his time powers to slow down Perseus.

"Fool," Hades smirks at Kronos' growing anger "the gods of Tamriel are ruled by a time god, one far stronger than Kronos is. I doubt Kronos could affect Akatosh's champion if that man is one." Perseus reared back and swung upwards, disarming Kronos and catching the cursed blade, roaring out a battle cry their savior Spartan kicked the king of the Titans as the tyrant rolled before trying to get up, going stiff when the two swords were held crossed at the man's throat.

"Impossible!" Kronos spat furiously but she could hear the fear in the being's voice. Meanwhile the army of Perseus was finishing off Kronos' forces, several of their wizards bringing out a giant crystal, almost as tall as Perseus himself, that was a mixture of black, pink, and purple. Perseus merely leaned down to whisper something in the Titan's ear as Kronos went slack. "Ho-" Kronos tried to yell out only to gasp when Perseus dropped Backbiter to grab a dagger and slam it inside the Titan's side, just under the left arm. How he knew it was the mortal point she didn't know but the dagger sunk in as Kronos screamed before exploding, beams of silver and purple light flashing as they flew from the point where Kronos had been and into the crystal, leaving no trace of the Titan or of Luke.

Turning towards them their savior picked up Backbiter and sheathed his own sword "You have your lives this day Olympians. Use them well." With that the rifts reappeared as the army began going into them, taking the spoils with them.

"Wait!" Malcolm ordered angrily, the miserable little bastard's arrogance returning now that the danger was over. Walking up to the giant the son of Zeus gripped a spear "How dare you steal my moment of glory?!" Perseus didn't respond with words, merely reached forward and flicked Malcolm in the chest as the son of Zeus went flying back, hitting a wall and being rendered unconscious.

Turning to Hades Perseus said "I would recommend gelding Zeus to prevent more like this one." Before joining his forces and vanishing as if they had never been.

-End Flashback-

After that the gods had returned, Poseidon having done most of the work in bringing down Typhon, and Malcolm told the gods that he, and he alone, had stopped Kronos, the titans, gods, demigods, and monsters fleeing when their master fell. No matter what anyone said Zeus refused to accept any other story. "I told you brother, they were of Tamriel." Hades snapped at Zeus, the lord of the dead in a bad mood at being called a liar over the past several months.

"I forbade them from ever coming here!" Zeus thundered "They wouldn't dare challenge me!"

"They're stronger than you Zeus." An ancient voice spoke, seemingly coming from nowhere as everyone looked around for the source apart from the thunder god who had gone pale. "And you know it." From the hearth smoke three figures formed, coalescing in the center of the room as the fates. Quickly she bowed, as did everyone else although Zeus didn't look happy and Malcolm was being forced to. "Only the Hero of the Great Prophecy who bested Kronos can stop the giants."

"There!" Zeus said quickly, looking around at the council "They said so themselves! Malcolm is the one we need!"

"Malcolm is not the Hero of the Great Prophecy." The fates tell Zeus, with unwavering calm before the three of them turn to Poseidon.

"Poseidon, why are they looking at you?" her mother demands, still having an overwhelming hatred for the sea god. The rest of the council looks curious at the answer as well.

Sighing, Poseidon rose to his feet, "sixteen years ago I had a son." Poseidon stated, some of the council looked shock but others clearly already knew "Zeus learned of him after a few weeks and attempted to murder my baby boy and his mortal mother, much like had been done to Hades all those years ago. And much like then I was able to save my child but not Sally." Hades gives Poseidon a mourning and pained look "So I called upon a friend I speak to in between worlds…Talos of Tamriel. He took my son into that world to find him a family to live with."

"But he was in his twenties or thirties." She spoke aloud without realizing it, "How could he be the sixteen-year-old hero of prophecy?"

"Time moves differently on Tamriel." The Fates send Poseidon an irritated look "And it's only because the prophecy didn't say that the choice would happen _at_ sixteen that we allowed it."

"POSEIDON!" Zeus roared furiously "HOW DARE Y-" Poseidon, clearly not in the mood for any of it, strikes Zeus across the jaw with the shaft of his trident.

"ENOUGH ZEUS!" the god of the seas roars "IF YOU SO MUCH AS OPEN YOUR MOUTH AGAIN TO SPIT YOUR IGNORANCE AND ARROGANCE I WILL THROW YOU INTO TARTARUS MYSELF!"

The room echoed before Hades nodded and stood alongside Poseidon, "Will Perseus even come to help us again?" the lord of the underworld asks.

"He will if I ask." Poseidon sighs, running a hand through the suddenly graying hair upon his head.

"No need father." A familiar voice says from the doorway as all heads spin to see Perseus, now without his armor, standing there "The Fates already did. I'm here to help."

 **AN: Hello my people! This is my first Skyrim Crossover story and I'm stumped on one particular bit, which woman to pair Percy with. I want you to vote and at with each new chapter I'll remove the option that has the least amount of votes. Here are the options I have:**

 **1\. Aela the Huntress**

 **2\. Carlotta Valentia (the woman selling food in Whiterun market with a young daughter)**

 **3\. Sapphire**

 **4\. Idgrod the Younger (The daughter of the Jarl of Morthal)**

 **5\. Ingun Black-Briar (the alchemist)**

 **6\. Morwen (the Skall woman)**

 **7\. Orla (the priestess from the temple of Dibella in Markarth)**

 **8\. Sylgja (the Nord miner marriage option)**


	2. Chapter 2 (edited)

**AN: Alright, results are in for the first round of the Poll but before I show them I have to say this. The girls I listed are the** _ **only**_ **available options in this story. He isn't going to marry Jarl Elesif, he isn't going to marry the Emperor's wife, and he isn't going to Marry Serana. Serana in this story has a** _ **sibling**_ **like relationship with Percy. Anyway, the results in order:**

 **1\. Aela the Huntress: 17 votes**

 **2 Ingun Black-Briar: 5 votes**

 **3 Sapphire: 4 votes**

 **4 Carlotta Valentia: 3 votes**

 **And removed from the Running are Idgrod the Younger, Sylgja, Morwen, and Orla who all got one vote or none. So for this chapter the same thing, a new round of votes for the four remaining girls. This time the poll will be on my profile and show the results of the different options so put your vote in there and next chapter I'll once more remove the one with the least amount of votes.**

Dragons-Bane (Working Title)

Chapter 2

-Annabeth-

"Percy!" Lord Poseidon said joyfully, flashing over and pulling the massive demigod into a backbreaking hug which the warrior seemed more than happy to return. Once they broke the hug she took the time to observe Perseus without his armor on that hid his appearance. His clothing looked rather simple with black boots and pants, a royal purple shirt that had a black fur mantle along with some leather bracers at his wrists. The only items to really stand out on him. were a bronze archaic dagger, a katana, and a crown-like helm covered with massive fangs which Perseus was quick to take off and tuck under an arm.

Zeus, apparently having regained his nerve, stood tall "You are most arrogant to not bow to a King in his own hall. What an unruly land Tamriel must be to have peasants such as you."

"What right do you have to speak of arrogance?" the friendly smile vanished from Perseus' face, leaving only a cold visage that screamed danger "I _refuse_ to bow to a murderous piece of slime like you. We may be equals in title but to me you are no King, merely a little worm who's too weak to do anything on his own."

"Wait…equals in title?" her mother asked, having caught that part of the statement while Poseidon seemed to straighten in pride at his son.

"Ah, that's right, you haven't been fully introduced yet." Poseidon beams and claps a hand to the shoulder of his giant son. "I present my son, Perseus Dragons-Bane, first of his line. High King of Skyrim, Thane of the Nine Holds, Archmage of the College of Winterhold, Harbinger of the Companions, Leader of the Nightingale Thieves, destroyer of the Dark Brotherhood, Commander of the Imperial Forces of Skyrim, vanquisher of Ulfric Stormcloak, of Alduin, of Harkon, the Reaper, and of Karstaag. Master of the Way of the Voice and the Dragonborn."

With each title her eyes widened while Zeus' face grew darker and darker. "That…is a lot of titles." Nico said, slightly wide eyed at the list of titles full of unfamiliar names and terms.

"I've lived a busy life little cousin." Perseus laughed good naturedly "In Skyrim, should one choose to adventure and actually be successful, titles are almost inevitable."

"Strong, handsome, _and_ royalty?" Aphrodite almost purred as the goddess of love slid off her throne and approached Perseus, a deliberate sway in her step. "A woman would give just about _anything_ for a man like you in her life." Aphrodite crooned, her voice thick with a sultry undertone that most of the men in the room, and even some of the women, shudder. "Why don't I offer you some… _incentive_ to help us in this nasty old war, hmm?" as she spoke Aphrodite seemed to shift to the appearance of an almost Viking like version of herself, covered in furs with touches of war paint that the goddess made work much to everyone's surprise. The even greater surprise was the quick and brutal response from a far from amused Perseus.

"No." the 'High-King' stated coldly, his face as stone as he locked eyes with the shocked love goddess, surprising most when the son of Poseidon didn't take the opportunity to look at the more than generous expanse of cleavage Aphrodite was showing.

"What do you mean no?!" Aphrodite gasped, sounding torn between shock and offense as her eyes narrowed and her bust expanded noticeably, straining the leather of her furs.

"I mean no." Perseus stated simply "Your beauty pales in comparison to that of Dibella, Mara, or Meridia and even they hold not even a candle to the sun that is my wife." It took all her effort not to coo at the romantic words Perseus had just spoken while Aphrodite reeled back as if slapped.

Before the beauty goddess could continue Hera spoke up, "Get back to your throne Aphrodite." Hera seemed pleased about the outcome of the failed seduction "The man is married and more than happy to remain faithful. A lesson _SEVERAL_ of you could learn from." The last line was sent with an irritated to look to many of the council but primarily at Zeus.

"Thank you Lady Hera." Perseus inclined his head slightly in respect to the Queen "Now I believe you all had a problem you are unable to solve yourselves."

"We don't need you." Malcolm sneered at the giant demigod "I'm more than enough to win this war for us. Apologize now for what you did to me and _maybe_ I'll be merciful and forgive you."

"Who are you?" Perseus asked Malcolm, barley sparing a glance to the son of Zeus that he had, only months before, sent flying with a flick of the finger.

"Anyway Percy." Poseidon spoke up before Malcolm could explode with rage "The problem is that Gaea is rising along with her children, the Gigantes. The Fates," the Lord of the Seas nodded to the three old women who waved happily to Perseus "say that you're the only one who has a chance of winning this war."

"So you wish for my aid." He asked and got nods from most of the council. Turning to the council he asked "Are there any other 'great threats' that I'm specifically needed for in this world?"

"The Gigantes are the final one." The Fates assure "All future threats can be dealt with by other heroes."

Nodding thoughtfully at their assurance Perseus pondered for a moment before turning to Zeus "I will help but I have a few conditions."

"You dare demand-" Zeus began only to be cut off by Hera.

"What are they?" the Queen of the gods asked, apparently in a good mood at meeting someone who honored their marriage vows.

"First is that nobody, that means you too Zeus." Perseus specifically looked at the king of the gods "Is allowed to order me or my forces. They try and I leave."

"Any others?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes." Perseus nodded "Second, my mother's soul is allowed to come back with me to enter the afterlife of Tamriel. Third is that Zeus repeal his stupid law 'forbidding' travel between the realms. Finally, _I_ am the one in charge of calling the shots in this war. Say no to these and I will leave and take those I care for with me _including_ my mother's soul. Agree and then break theses and I will do the same."

"I refus-" Zeus began only to be cut off by Apollo.

"I vote in agreement!" the sun god said quickly, fear in the deity's voice.

"Apollo?!" Zeus gaped.

"I do _not_ want to die!" Apollo exclaimed "And since Perseus is the best chance I have at living I'm rather inclined to agree to his _more_ than reasonable requests."

"Seconded." Poseidon pitched in followed by the rest of the council bar Zeus, although she'd swear Aphrodite agreed only to have more chances to seduce Perseus.

"Motion carried." Hera said with a nod.

"Well I still don't believe that you have what it takes to do this." Malcolm grumbled, the 'Hero of the Great Prophecy' still fuming at being overlooked.

"My son is right." Zeus nods "We know nothing of your apparent 'skills'."

"Then why don't I tell you." Perseus said with a smile, sitting down on a chair conjured by his father. "It starts when father," he nodded to Poseidon "brought me to Talos. They searched the different families of Tamriel before deciding on an Argonian Couple who lived in Skyrim. They decided this on account of a tree the couple held."

"A tree." Malcolm snorts derisively "A stupid tree? That's how they decided who raised you? These gods of Tamriel must be stupid."

An enraged Perseus reacted faster than she could react, screaming out "Liz Slen Nus!" and, with a rush of what looked like cold air shooting from his mouth, Malcolm was suddenly encased in ice and on the ground. "Never," Perseus hissed "the Aedra or the Daedra…in front of me."

"You were saying about a tree Dear?" Demeter asked cautiously as Perseus gave her a small smile and a nod.

"Yes, as I was saying it was because they possessed a Hist tree which are sacred to the Argonians although are rare outside their homeland. Argonians of their homeland are brought up on its sap instead of their mother's milk. The Hist tree is also psychic and can see the future at times. Several hundred years ago in Tamriel there was an army of Daedric warriors who attacked the land of mortals."

"Daedric?" her mother asked confused.

"Think of beings somewhere between a demigod and a minor god." Perseus brushed it off "Anyway, armies of them flooded forth into the world of mortals. But the Hist trees foresaw this and changed their saw so the Argonians of the Black Marsh grew bigger, faster, and stronger. It made them beyond their normal mortal capabilities."

"Super soldiers." Ares breathed in curious awe.

"I suppose." Perseus looked intrigued by the term "So Father and Talos each put a shard of their divine essence into the tree and asked that it give me the same treatment, knowing that I would have to return here one day. The Hist Tree agreed as did my adoptive family who father and Talos spoke to in a dream."

"That must have been a shock." Nico chuckled as Perseus laughed along with his cousin.

"It really was but they were beyond grateful. They were both barren and in thanks for giving them a child they offered frequent sacrifices to both Talos and Poseidon." The High-King of Skyrim said with pained nostalgic fondness.

"Don't you mean they off _er_?" Artemis asked, noting the past tense but apparently not the pained expression.

"They were killed." Perseus' face was as stone "It was a few years ago and I avenged those who robbed the world of them."

"I'm sorry Percy." Poseidon said sadly, giving his son a comforting hug like any real father would "they were good people."

"I know." Percy said sadly before shaking himself "Anyway, I grew up in Skyrim and eventually got tangled up in two prophecies of that world. One to stop a primordial dragon that was destined to consume the entire world lest I stop him and the other was from a Vampire Cult who sought to black out the sun and make Vampires the dominant species."

"…Heh?" the thought of most present was summed up with that one word from a gaping Apollo.

"How about I just start at where I began adventuring." Percy said with a sheepish chuckle "It all began with me, waking up on a rickety wagon, my hands bound together."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Results for the second elimination round are in everybody and the results honestly surprised me (seriously, I expected people to want Percy to have a wife to come home to)**

 **In first place, so far we have Aela the Huntress with Thirty Votes**

 **In second place, we have Carlotta Valentia with fifteen votes**

 **In third place, we have Ingun Black-Briar with twelve votes**

 **And in fourth place we have Sapphire with eight votes.**

 **That means Sapphire is being eliminated and there will only be two rounds of elimination before the winner is announced. Next Poll is already up.**

 **AN2: Each story will have a part of Percy's adventure in Skyrim and a part on Olympus (some chapters having breaks in between) and will be labeled to make things easier.**

 **AN3: Hey everyone. Justin, one of my best friends, is a writer for the website thegamingground. He got an invite to E3 but has to pay his own hotel and travel. He has a go fund me set up. There's a link posted on my Facebook page for these stories. If you want to donate he'd really appreciate it.**

Dragons-Bane

Chapter 3

-Percy-

-Story-

Giving a groan, he looked around the wagon he found himself stuffed in. The forested area was a far cry from his home in the hot springs with his family. "Ah, so you're finally awake." A friendly voice, the grin practically oozing in the sound, called to him as he turned to see a blond man in a very recognizable uniform sitting across from him. "Was starting to wonder if they'd hit you a little too hard."

Eyes narrowed warily, Percy looked the carriage he found himself in, noting the iron chains around his ankles and wrists, as compared to the robe bindings around his fellow prisoners. There were two other men in the cart besides himself and the, seemingly, friendly Stormcloak. The first was a rather thin and ragged man who possessed a gaunt face and the disposition of a rabbit, looking ready to bolt at any moment. The other was Ulfric Stormcloak, thankfully bound and gagged to not be able to speak or, more importantly, use the Thu'um.

"What's the matter, can't talk to one of your Nord brothers?" the blond asked "Imperial got your tongue?"

Actually giving a small snort at the wise crack, which earned the man a cuff to the head from an imperial soldier riding horseback beside the carriage, he answered "Perseus. What am I doing here anyway? Last I remember was hunting in the hot springs for dinner and now I'm here."

"Were you hunting near Darkwater Crossing by any chance?" the blond asks him, leaning forward to attempt to avoid any more cuffs "Names Ralof by the way."

"There are good bucks there." He shrugged with a nod before sighing "I assume that's where you lot got captured?" Ralof gave a nod "And since Ulfric is bound and gagged like a pig for feast day I suppose we're heading to the block."

"The block?!" the shifty man exclaims in a panic "No, no, no! But we weren't with you!" the man exclaims desperately to Ralof "This is a mistake! Tell them it's a mistake!"

"The Imperials aren't going to trust the word of one of a Stormcloak," Percy snorted "we just have to hope that whoever is in charge here is willing to listen to reason as neither of us carries the standard that the Stormcloaks take so much pride in. The fact that I'm a Breton is just an added bonus to my case."

"You aren't a Nord?" Ralof asks in surprise, looking towards him and his massive frame.

"Nords aren't the only ones with muscles." Percy deadpanned as the driver got tired of their conversation.

"Shut up back there!" the carriage driver barked at them, sounding far from amused.

"What are you doing to do dog?" Ralof spat, literally, at the soldier "Execute us twice?"

"Keep it up and they could do something worse than execution you idiot." He snorts as Ralof, Ulfric, and the Imperials turn and raise eyebrows at him in question. "They could cut out his," he nods to the gagged Ulfric "tongue to stop him from using the voice again. They could take his eyes so he could never again see the country he claimed to love but has torn apart with a pointless war. They could take his arms to never again life a weapon to wage war. They could take his legs to stop him from leading a charge against the Empire again. They could geld him so he could not spread his seed to future generations. They could do all of these things, leaving him blind and mute, unable to move or touch anything on his own. Living in constant agony and suffering as an example of what happens to those who raise civil war. So yes, there _are_ things worse than death that can be done Stormcloak."

Ralof's eyes were filled with horror at the thought of that happening to the man the blond Nord had sworn allegiance to. Ulfric's eyes were filled with unquestionable fear at the thought of being put through that, the man's legs clenching together as if that would stop the aforementioned 'gelding'. The Imperials looked shocked at his suggestion, and some decidedly green at the brutal suggestion.

"Wait, are you truly claiming to not be a Stormcloak?" one imperial soldier, who's glares towards Ralof seemed to ring with pain and the look of betrayal along with simple hatred for an enemy faction.

"I'm a Breton who was raised by Argonians." He deadpanned at the soldier "Added to that I know a few spells and practice with them. The Stormcloaks hate magic and hate anything that isn't a Nord, Argonians and Dunmer most of all." The Imperial soldier held his gaze for a long time as they continued on to wherever they were going, neither looking away, neither saying anything.

Eventually the soldier nods, "I believe you but you'll have to understand we'll need to verify your story first. I give you my word though I'll do whatever I can to see that you aren't executed until we can make sure of your tale."

With a nod of gratitude, he turned back to focus on the road, the wagon bumping along easily as they rounded a corner and the gates to a city came in sight. "Helgen," Ralof said nostalgically "I used to be sweet on a girl from here. I wonder if Vilod still makes that Mead with Juniper Berries mixed in."

As they passed through the gates he saw Altmer on horseback, looking with disgust at everything and everyone around them as they spoke to a greying man in fancy imperial armor. The villages of Helgen were stepping out of their homes or looking down from their balconies at the Stormcloaks, hissing insults at the group that had plunged Skyrim into a civil war.

"Wait, why are we stopping?" the gaunt looking man asked, eyes wide and full of fear while clearly praying that the imminent execution wasn't going to happen.

"End of the line," he told the thief as he stood up, his full height towering over everyone else in the village making his presence decidedly easy to spot "Unless a miracle appears then only Sovangarde awaits."

"No!" the man is all but reduced to tears at this point as two Imperials hoist him down as the fearful man's legs seemed to have abandoned him, "This can't be happening!"

"When I call your name, step forward." The Imperial who gave his word to let Percy prove his tale called out, standing next to a woman wearing an officers helmet that looked ready to kill everyone who stepped out of a wagon. "Ralof, of Riverwood."

"It has been an Honor, Jarl Ulfric." Ralof said with a nod of respect to the gagged Ulfric who returned it before the Stormcloak soldier was led over to the block to wait.

"Lokir, of Rorikstead." The Imperial called out as the gaunt man actually was crying.

"No please!" Lokir sobbed "I'm not with them, I'm not a Stormcloak! This is a mistake!"

"Silence thief!" the captain snarled, walking forward and backhanding Lokir with a metal plated fist, blood and a few teeth flying out from the blow as the man sobbed harder "Now get to the block!" giving a choked scream of fear the man shoved the momentarily stunned captain aside and bolted back towards the gates. "Archers!" the captain yelled, spitting dirt as she climbed to her feet, two men with bows drawing arrows and firing. The arrows flew fast and with a deadly intent, the first piercing Lokir's ankle as the thief let out a pained cry and stumbled before the second caught him in the back and sent him flying into a rock before falling lifeless to the ground. "Anyone else feel like running?" the captain demanded, her hand gripping the hilt of her sword with a white-knuckle grip, her hate filled eyes clearly hoping they said yes.

The friendlier soldier finished reading the names on the list until only Percy was left by the wagons, his name not called. "Captain," the man said, nodding over his direction "he's not on the list." This fact seemed to have help cement his story to the soldier.

"It doesn't matter, he goes to the block." The captain said, brushing his life off as if it didn't matter.

"Captain I gave my word that the man could plead his case and try to prove his innocence." The soldier protests as the captain turned his glare upon him.

"And I'm deciding he's guilty soldier." She snarled "Am I clear?"

"You don't have the authority to-" the soldier tried to protest the Captain's actions before she brought up a hand to strike him much as she had Lokir. Not wasting a moment, he reared back and kicked her in the chest, sending her several feet back and drawing all eyes their direction.

"What's going on here?!" the man in the expensive looking armor demanded, storming over as the archers and swordsmen stood divided, some standing with himself and the friendly soldier he had just protected while others stood with the captain.

"The captain tried to attack Hadvar General Tulius sir!" a soldier standing in front of him said quickly "This man here," they nodded to him "wasn't on the list and Hadvar had given his word that he'd do what he could to see that the man could prove his innocence. The captain took it upon herself to declare the man guilty and to be executed despite him not being on the list."

"Hadvar, were there any names on the list that didn't step forward?" the General asked the now named Hadvar who shook his head in the negative. "What do you have to say about this Captain?"

"He was with the Stormcloaks sir." She protests, getting to her feet and glaring with hate his direction, not noticing the slight foot shaped dent in her armor.

"With his comments in the carriage?" the swordsman who had first spoken up snorted "Doubtful. And you were the one about to attack one of our own."

"He questioned my authority as are you." The captain growled before turning to Tulius "General, I request time to let me discipline these men before the executions." Frowning Tulius looked around before his face became as stone.

"Soldiers!" he barked out "Strip the captain of arms and armor." Looking at the shocked woman who was now being restrained Tulius declared "You are going to be tried when we return to Solitude, after that we will decide if you will remain with this army or not." As the woman was dragged off the general turned back towards Percy "You are to remain with Hadvar at all times until we can verify your story. Am I understood?"

"Perfectly General." He nodded, respecting that the man was giving him a chance to prove his innocence and even letting the captain have a chance at a later time.

Nodding the man turned back towards the block, "Alright, let's get this over with."

-Olympus-

"Wait a minute, you're a criminal?" Malcolm asked in disgust, apparently having picked up only part of what had just been told.

"No, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time and they _thought_ I was a criminal." He told the son of Zeus who was acting an awful lot like the captain had.

"Correct," a familiar animalistic voice growled out as he turned to see his four body guards and close friends entering the throne room, a swirling black and purple rift closing behind them "and you'd do well to remember that whelp."

"Who dares enter-!" Zeus started to thunder but he was tired of the man's voice already.

"Zul gahrot nahlot." He intoned in Dovazhuul, Zeus speaking but no sound coming out for a few moments before Zeus realized he was now mute.

"What did you do?" Hades cackled, several of the gods looking ready to worship him for silencing Zeus, Hera in particular.

"Voice steal silence." He translated "I use those three words in Dovazhuul to create a shout that will render Zeus mute until I do another shout to reverse it. And he will _stay_ that way until I think he can behave himself." Those words were said with a stern look at the fuming thunder god.

"Well Percy," Aphrodite purred, eyeing both himself and Farkas like pieces of meat "why don't you introduce us to your…good friends."

"These are my close friends from the guilds as well as my personal bodyguards." Percy explained, rolling his eyes at Aphrodite's lack of subtlety. "Farkas of the Companions." The giant bear of a man nodded, Wuuthrad upon his back.

"Veezara, the leader of my assassin order, the Black Hand, which I forged from the ashes of the Dark Brotherhood." The Argonian gave a grin, Mehrunes razor gleaming with wicked intent upon the assassin's belt.

"Sapphire, of the Nightingale thieves," he continued on to the woman he had once considered courting but who eventually became one of his most trusted allies "which I formed from the thieves' guild." The ebony haired beauty nodded, the Dwarven Black bow of Fate resting upon her back as Artemis eyed his thief guard with intent.

"And finally my sister, Serana of the College of Winterhold." He put a hand on his adopted Sister as she smiled at him warmly, the staff of Magnus in her hand as she gave him a big hug.

"They run the guilds for me but obey my final decisions while I run the rest of the country." He explained to the assembled gods and goddesses, who had a mixture of reactions. Some of the goddesses, like Aphrodite, were eyeing Farkas like eye candy albeit with more subtlety than the love goddess. Several of the gods were eying Serana or Sapphire appreciatively, Zeus and Malcolm outright leering, but most looked away when he cracked his knuckles threateningly. All looked confused at Veezara.

"Do you do anything normal?" Dionysus asked, flabbergasted "Don't you ever just, I don't know, go to a bar and have a drinking contest or something?"

"Last time I did that I became a champion for a god, ended up trashing a temple, stealing a goat, selling said goat to a giant, bought a wedding ring, almost got tricked into marrying a hagraven, and then partied in a pocket dimension only accessible through a ruin full of violent mages."

All was silent for a moment before Apollo and Hermes broke into wide grins "We are so going on an adventure with you sometime!" they declared in unison, looking practically giddy at the prospect.

"Dragon hunting after this stupid war ends?" he asked as the two immature gods cheered while the goddess of the hunt just groaned.

 **AN: Alright everyone, what was your favorite part of this chapter? Your least favorite? Predictions for the story? And Anything you'd like to see in the story? I'd love to hear it in a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Alright, elimination round three is in and here are the results:**

 **Aela was at the top with thirty-five votes**

 **Then we have Carlotta Valentia with twenty-six votes**

 **And finally, Ingun Black-Briar is being eliminated with twelve votes.**

 **This time the poll isn't going to be on my profile page but another through reviewing as it isn't going to be a number poll. I want you to say in a review who you want and more importantly WHY you want her to be with Percy as I'm taking arguments and reasons in. Ideas for how you picture them interacting also count as reasons. Next chapter I'll put the best reason for each one in an AN. At the bottom of the chapter I'll put a reminded of what each person will bring to the story.**

Dragons-Bane

Chapter 4

-Percy-

-Story-

Standing next to the soldier who had stood up for him, Hadvar, Percy looked about at the gathered soldiers, both Imperial and Stormcloak, as the General moved to address Ulfric Stormcloak. "Ulfric Stormcloak," the Imperial stated, thumbs hooked into his weapons belt as the aging man stared down his younger foe "there are some in Skyrim, some even here in Helgen, who might call you a Hero." The general's eyes turned stormy "A hero wouldn't murder his king and usurp his throne!" the man looked near to screaming with rage and Percy could see how the soldier managed to live to old age and still stay in the field "Not by steel, not by spell, and certainly not by the power of the voice. You caused this war! All the suffering that has been wrought is because of you. Every child who grows up without a parent and every parent that has to bury their child. But don't worry, they're all waiting for you in the afterlife and I'm sure they have 'welcome' planned for you." Turning to the Executioner the General gave the nod to begin.

Before the executioner could begin a distant roar echoed off the mountains, drifting down to the execution square as everyone, imperial and Stormcloak, looked around in confusion. "What was that?" Hadvar asked, the soldier's eyes darting about, hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"Troll up in the mountains?" he suggested with a shrug "Those things can roar and who knows how far an echo can travel way up here.

"It's nothing that concerns us," the General ordered before glancing to the priestess "give them their last rights." At that he gained another notch of respect for the General for respecting his foes enough to give them such.

Stepping forward the priestess held her head high, arms aloft, as she intoned "As we command your souls to Atherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved-"

"For the love of Talos!" one of the Stormcloaks yelled angrily at the priestess, likely due to the comment of their being 'eight' divines "Shut up already and let's get this over with!"

"Very well." The priestess sniffed angrily, the woman clearly insulted at how the Stormcloak had treated the last rites.

"My Ancestors are smiling at me Imperial," the Stormcloak taunted with a sneer as he was forced to his knees at the block "can you say the same?"

"A whiny little traitor to his homeland?" Percy spoke up as the executioner slowly raised his axe, the Stormcloak at the block looking his direction "The only reason they would be smiling is that you won't be able to further shame their bloodline." The Stormcloaks' eyes widened in fury just as the axe came down and ended his life. A few more Stormcloaks were called forward and executed before the roar sounded again, this time sounding closer. Frowning he looked around the for source, no Troll would have been able to move fast enough for the echo to get that louder. Glancing to the sky he paled at the monstrosity that flew towards the city "Dragon!" he yelled out as everyone looked at him like he was insane before it landed with a thud on the tower that stood in front of him.

With a roar the Dragon made him and the others stagger back as the sky began to darken, ominous clouds swirling as meteors rained from above, crushing homes and people alike. "Soldiers!" the General ordered, the man getting to his feet as most of the Stormcloaks used the panic to bolt "Protect the citizens!"

Without a moment's hesitation, the Imperials started rounding up the citizens and guiding them away from Helgen, focusing on keeping them alive. He was disgusted when he saw some Imperials choosing to flee rather than stay and fight and happily surprised when some of the Stormcloaks did their best to protect the citizens rather than flee. Giving a war cry the executioner charged the dragon, axe raised high, only to be killed when the dragon swung its tail like a club, axe going one way and executioner's corpse another.

"General Tulius!" Hadvar rushed over to his commander "most of the civilians have been rounded up and are being taken away from here!"

"I've sent some soldiers into the keep to gather those there." Tulius nodded "Let's get everyone else out of here." Looking past the two soldiers he saw a Stormcloak, a knife buried in his side, glaring hatefully at the two imperials and moving towards them, an axe in hand. Recognizing the intent of the Stormcloak who was going unnoticed by the two Imperials he rushed into action. Grabbing the Executioner's axe as best he could in his chained hands Percy let out a battle cry and leapt over the two men, who had crouched at his yell, and swung the axe, beheading the Stormcloak.

"…I think he just earned his pardon." Hadvar told the General seriously as he rose to his feet.

"Agreed." The General nodded before pulling out a key and unlocking his chains as they fell to the ground. Rubbing his chaffed wrists, he nodded to the two men "Alright men," the General said seriously, treating Perseus as if he was one of the Imperial soldiers "I will aid the rest of our forces in getting the civilians out of here." A meteor thudded to the ground near them "You two get in the keep and get the rest of the soldiers in there out. There's an escape tunnel you can use to flee, it's bricked up at the end of the fort so just bash the wall in."

"Understood General!" Hadvar nodded with a salute before they started running towards the keep, the smell of burning flesh filling their nostrils as they wove their way between burning buildings and flaming boulders. Getting closer to the keep he saw the blond Nord from the cart, Ralof, struggling to protect a civilian who lay on the ground, her leg injured. In front of them was the giant dragon who was toying with them in amusement. Growling angrily, he looked around and found an iron hand axe.

Hefting the weapon, he called out "Hey!" as the dragon turned just as he threw the axe, catching the beast in the eye as it let out an agonized shrieking scream, flailing its head around, the axe imbedded in its face, blood gushing out from the wound. "Into the keep!" he ordered Ralof and the civilian woman with a yell, as he and Hadvar ducked under the flailing dragon's thrashing tail.

"Now!" Hadvar yelled out, pulling him along when the more experienced soldier saw an opening. Sliding under the Dragon's belly they got up quickly and kept running, entering into the keep through the same door as Ralof and the civilian before slamming it shut, the sound of stone collapsing on the other side signaling that they couldn't leave. Not even pausing to catch his breath Hadvar drew his blade and pointed it at Ralof who sat on the ground, staring at his hands that were soaked with blood.

"He fled." Ralof said softly before either he or Hadvar could speak "He…he just fled."

"Who?"" Hadvar asked confused "Ulfric?"

"He told me he was doing this to liberate Skyrim." Ralof's hands began to shake, tears falling from the Nord's eyes as the man looked utterly crushed "That his was a mission to better the lives of his people…that he would do whatever it took to protect them from any threat…but he ran."

"Ulfric Stormcloak is a coward." Hadvar said seriously but the sword was lowered, no longer pointed at the near broken man who was on the receiving end of an awkward hug from the civilian woman he had saved. "Before his stupid rebellion the Empire was more than willing to look the other way on Talos Worship but Ulfric drew the eyes of the Thalmor here. He is the reason that Talos worship is so harshly punished as it is. He doesn't want to protect people, he wants war." With a pained cry Ralof threw an axe at a wall, burying his face in his hands as he began to sob, his entire world view, what he had sworn his life to, being destroyed before his eyes.

"Ralof…" Hadvar sheathed his sword and knelt down before the man Perseus assumed was once his friend "look at me." The grieving man did so "You have been betrayed, yes. Ulfric is a traitorous cur, yes. But your intensions were good. You wanted to protect the people of Skyrim, you can still do that! I'll convince the General to pardon you, maybe have you assigned to someone to keep an eye on you until he says otherwise. But you can still live your life!"

Ralof's eyes hardened and he clasped arms with Hadvar "Thank you…old friend." The two rose, brothers once more "And when I see Ulfric again I'll bury my axe in his skull."

"There's the Ralof I once called friend." Hadvar grinned "Come on, there are some supplies in these chests. Most of it is basic armor confiscated from bandits sadly." Nodding he and Ralof started getting armed, the blond Nord taking some basic fur armor and a pair of iron axes. He on the other hand took a set of iron armor and the executioner's axe, mentally grateful that all armor in Skyrim had a natural magic to resize for whoever wore it. The civilian woman, Nelsi, wore some simple leather armor and a dagger.

"Everyone ready?" Hadvar asked, taking a key and unlocking the gate as he took point, Hadvar at his side while Ralof stayed protectively near Nelsi. Passing through a large circular room he saw nothing but a single Stormcloak corpse who was bleeding from a myriad of wounds, the door at the other end wide open, the lock destroyed and a ruined axe nearby.

"Looks like company up ahead." He grunted, hefting the axe and preparing himself for a fight.

"Looks like it." Ralof said, the man clearly torn about fighting those who were once comrades. The pattern continued, the next room showing several chests, drawers, and barrels all smashed and looted. Up ahead though he heard the sounds of fighting and the familiar crackle of magic.

"The torture rooms." Hadvar said, running to the door, the rest of them following suit "gods I wish we didn't need these." Getting down there he saw several Stormcloaks fighting an elderly man shooting lightning as well as a younger man in imperial armor. Giving a yell he leapt down the last bit of the stairs, swinging his axe at the nearest Stormcloak who grunted as he tore into the man's side, blood spurting from the wound. Copying his war cry Hadvar and Ralof charged into battle, the pair quickly falling into wha the assumed was an old routine as they fought back to back. Hearing a grunt behind him he turned to see that Nelsi had stabbed one of the Stormcloaks in the back when the man had tried to take him from behind.

"Well, you boys arrived at a good time." The torturer said, uncaring about the death and destruction around them, calmly kicking the head of a corpse as he walked past. Despite their allegiance he wasn't a fan of such insult to the defeated, Ralof looking upset as well.

"What are you doing down here, don't you know the keep is under attack?" Hadvar demanded of the two.

"Yes, some fellows mentioned something like that earlier. I told them they were either crazy or stupid, I mean a dragon attack, really? Then left after I ordered them to stop wasting my time." The old man said with a derisive snort.

"You've ignored the orders of the general." Hadvar said with a scowl "Either come or be left behind."

"I'll wait and tell the General about you fools trying to stir up trouble." The old torturer said, moving to the caged supply room. Scowling he looked around, finding a pack with some supplies and lock picks as he picked the lock to a cage with a corpse in it, breaking a few of the picks in the attempt but he managed to get the robes, gold, and the spell tome.

"Come on," Hadvar said with a scowl, the torturer's assistant deciding to go with them "let's leave the old man to his own arrogance." Moving down the hall they found the already bashed in wall but apart from the howl of the wind it was silent as the grave. Following the revealed tunnel, they entered into a large chamber filled with dead bodies, Stormcloaks and imperials alike as two groups had met, fought, and killed each other. Horrified at the extent of death Nelsi covered her mouth and clutched Ralof as they moved through, taking what equipment they could, including a couple bows, one of which was given to him and the other to Nelsi. Continuing on, Nelsi proving her aim by killing several spiders with her arrows and Ralof his strength by killing a bear, they exited the tunnel back into the sunlight of Skyrim, the dragon flying away in the distance.

 **AN: No Olympus bit this time.**

 **AN2: A reminder on what the two pairing options will result in for the story.**

 **Aela the Huntress: Percy keeping his wereform, more lycan based smaller adventures and subplots, Percy's children spending a great deal of time with Housecarls, thanes, guards, and other people when both parents are out adventuring. Percy doesn't have someone waiting for him at home typically upon his return so he and Aela won't spend as much time together when not adventuring as they both have their own adventures and they don't always line up at the same time.**

 **Carlotta Valentia: Percy adopts Mila as a daughter along with the other children he will have and adopt. More subplots and smaller quests and events in Whiterun itself. Percy's children spend more time with Carlotta when Percy is called away to solve problems across Skyrim and Percy has someone to come home to since Carlotta won't be adventuring so Percy will always have someone at home when he returns and will spend more time with his wife when not adventuring.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Alright, the winner is decided and you'll find out at the end of the chapter. Also, I'm thinking of writing some non-canon Omakes for how things might have gone with the other pairings (as well as some I didn't list), some will be serious but others will be crack.**

Dragons-bane

Chapter 5

-Percy-

-Story-

"How far are we to the nearest town that isn't on fire?" Percy asked the two locals of the area, the group trudging through the landscape of Skyrim, the smoke still rising off the burning mountain village.

"A day's travel, maybe two." Ralof grunted, using a blood covered iron axe to chop down branches that lay in their path "Then we reach Riverwood, my Sister runs the mill and is one of the defacto leaders of the town."

"And my Uncle is the Blacksmith." Hadvar added before glancing at the blond Nord "And won't your sister be upset about you leaving the Stormcloaks?"

"Not if I explain things to her." Ralof said with confidence, a bundle of sticks under his arm for when they made camp later "Ulfric was the man she thought should be king, but I'm her brother and that means a lot more."

"What will I do?" Nelsi asked, speaking up for the first time since Helgen left their sight "I…everything I knew, everything I had was back there. I have nothing left but this bow and some ash covered clothes."

"Hey, don't say that." Ralof said to the woman, "You're still breathing, you're still fighting, and damn it all, you're a Nord! You're going to survive and come back swinging."

"But…but I don't…" she's shaking as the reality of what had happened begins to crash down upon her.

"I'm going to stay in Riverwood for a while." Ralof set down his wood and Axes as he gave the woman a hug, Hadvar having a knowing smile while watching the two interact "You can stay with me and my sister, maybe help out around the mill. You _can_ and you _will_ make it past this."

"The girl from Helgen he used to be sweet on?" Percy asked, leaning over to whisper to Hadvar, having guessed who the woman was.

"Oh yeah." Hadvar was trying, and failing, to hide a grin "The two of us would come up to Helgen every few weeks to browse what their markets had, it was once a week when we had horses. Every time Ralof would do his best to find her and see her, even if he never spoke."

"Too scared or too shy?" he asked in amusement as Ralof had managed to calm down Nelsi and they had once more resumed walking down the mountain road.

"Oh he was bloody terrified." Hadvar snickered "But he'd leave little presents for her whenever he could. One time someone from Helgen tried claiming they were giving her the gifts but Ralof was quick to get payback. The next gift held a note saying that the man who had claimed to be giving them was lying while at the same time Ralof snuck a family of angry badgers into the man's home."

"…Badgers?" he asked the imperial soldier "Seriously?"

"Badgers are mean but also not lethal like wolves." Hadvar shrugged "Which was Ralof's original suggestion."

"Of course it was." He sighed as he noticed a curve in the road along with a path worn into the hill "What's that way, do you know?"

"Embershard mine." Hadvar shrugs "It's been abandoned for years."

"Then explain the footprints." He pointed at the fresh marks, the two locals being put on edge by them "It looks like either your village reclaimed the old mine or…"

"Bandits." The two finished, drawing their weapons while Nelsi nervously gripped her bow and walked behind them.

"I'll take point." He told them, drawing the executioner's axe as he followed the trail, hearing the sound of a bandit muttering to himself up ahead. Holding up a fist for the others to stop he looked around before getting an idea. Motioning for the others to stay he crept around and atop the stone ledge above the bandit and the mine he was guarding. Seeing the others, he motioned for one of them to approach, wanting to make sure this actually was a bandit and not someone else.

A nervous Nelsi stepped forward before the others could "H-hello?" she called out as the man he assumed was a bandit stopped muttering to himself.

"Well, well, well," the man had a vile air as he seemed to leer at Nelsi "what do we have here?"

"Look sir, I…I just need to find the nearest town." Nelsi was either the best actress he had ever seen with the scared show she was putting on or she actually was that scared which would make her one of the bravest he had met given that she was still going.

"Normally I'd just demand your money or your life," the bandit clearly didn't care about what she was saying as he drew out a steel sword "but with such a _tasty_ little thing like you I have several more entertaining ideas." Not waiting to hear anymore he gave a roar and leapt from the stone ledge as the man turned around in surprise. With a roar of primal rage, he brought the axe down and smote the bandit in two, the halves flying in separate directions as he landed with a small thud, sinking somewhat into the dirt from the force of it. Hadvar and Ralof approach from their hiding spot, their faces a mixture of red rage from the bandit's plan and green queasiness from the bandit's face.

Before either could try to comfort the scared woman, she seemed overtaken by anger as she stomped over to the bandit's head, still intact given that Percy's axe had entered at the shoulder, and started kicking it. "Want to rape me will ya?!" she yelled as she repeatedly kicked the corpse's skull, shouting other questions and insults.

"Normally I'm not accepting for disrespect of the dead but…" he trailed off as the others finished the thought.

"it's justified." They nod before Nelsi finally finishes venting her frustrations.

"Everyone ready?" he asked, putting the axe back at his back and picking up the bandit's steel sword.

"Yeah." Nelsi panted out, leaning into Ralof's touch when the blond Nord put a hand on her shoulder. Nodding he opened the wooden door, finding a long tunnel leading downward. They were nearing the point where the tunnel leveled out when Nelsi shot a hand out and stopped Ralof from taking another stop, "Trap." She pointed at a rope on the ground that they hadn't noticed, then the rocks above their heads.

"Good eye." He complimented the woman who preened under the praise as they carefully walked around the trap. Peeking around the corner he saw two bandits on a lower level and a raised bridge. "I'll take those two." He whispered to the others "wait a moment to make sure that more won't come from over there." He pointed at the forked tunnel at the other side of the bridge "After that I want you," he turned to Nelsi "to go lower the other bridge. Hadvar, Ralof, you two take care of anyone who comes across."

Seeing them nod in agreement to his plan Percy took in a deep breath before giving a war cry and charging, vaulting over the side of the bridge towards the bandits who quickly drew weapons. Deciding to test out a theory he had been working on for a while Percy focused on the new sparks spell he had learned from the tome in the keep and willed it into the hand that held the steel sword. The metal started dancing with lighting, the arcane power spitting and crackling as it leapt from the weapon to anything near it could reach.

The first bandit charged with a yell, moving to deliver an overhead swing with a sword which he blocked. The lightning moved from his weapon into the bandit's axe. The filthy scar covered man let out a scream as the lighting burned his hand, the wooden grip of the axe exploding. Not wanting to waste an opportunity he quickly rammed the blade into his enemy's heart before the spell sputtered out, his magicka depleted.

The body dropped, the weight and slick blood wrenching the sword from his grip as he leapt back to avoid a swing from the other bandit with a mace. Drawing out his axe he heard the drawbridge lower and the sound of a few more sets of feet. Grunting when the mace smacked against his armor covered ribs he swung, clipping the Bandit's leg as the Orc roared in anger at the injury.

Side stepping another mace swing he swung up, using the axe's shaft to catch the bandit under the chin before he spun in a circle and beheaded the man who dropped like a sack of rocks. Hearing the sounds of combat up top ending he sighed and began checking the bandits for anything useful, getting some gold, a few gems, their armaments, and learning that the sword he had used was warped and useless from what he had done. Walking up to the bridges he saw the others looting their bandits of anything of value, including the armor and weapons.

"This one had a key." Nelsi held up a key she had looted from a bandit who's hang still clutched the arrow in his throat.

"Good find," he nodded as they rounded a corner and found a cell with some chests and weapons. "I'll take the spell tome." Percy said instantly upon seeing the clairvoyance spell, something he's wanted since he learned of it.

"I'll take the axes." Ralof grabbed some Iron Axes, "Here Nelsi, this is better than that wooden one." He said as he handed her an Elvish bow while Hadvar decided to stick with his own equipment. Pushing on they found a last large cavern with three bandits.

"Nelsi," he whispered as he took in their surroundings "how far of a shot can you make?"

"That bridge over there would be pushing it." She admitted with a frown "but if they're still I should be able to land a shot." Nodding he watched the one bandit on the lower level working at a forge, one on the other side of the bridge counting some coins, and a third patrolling, stopping at two specific points in the path. After watching for a bit to make sure they wouldn't suddenly change patterns he looked at the others. "Nelsi, next time the patrolling one stops I want you to take the shot. Hadvar, Ralof, I want you two to take the two paths down to the lower level and handle that one so he doesn't get past you and to Nelsi. I'll take the other path to the third bandit."

In silence, they waited, each breath sounding like a troll's roar as they waited for Nelsi to take her shot. Finally, the arrow flew with a soft whistle, catching the bandit in the chest as he fell over the side of the bridge and into the pool. The other two bandits shot up in shock as he and his fellow warriors charged their selected targets.

"You made a big mistake coming here boy." The bandit leader growled, pulling out a pair of hand axes "My men will kill you for this."

"Your men are dead." He rolled his eyes, keeping his axe holstered in the narrow space as one hand became alight with fire and the other with lighting.

"Oh, you think those were my only men?" the bandit grinned "No, I have many more in the area and when they find this they'll come for you. Maybe starting in that nice little town down the road."

His eyes narrowed at the threat to his new friend's home "Oh," he growled angrily at the wood elf "big mistake." With a yell, he switched out sparks for flames and let loose a torrent of burning fire as the bandit leader screamed, the ale covered furs the man wore bursting into flames and keeping the pain going before Percy decided to end it by grabbing one of the dropped hand axes and burying it in the bandit's skull.

"He has more men." He said as the others approached "And they're going to attack Riverwood looking for us when they find this." Hadvar and Ralof's eyes darkened.

"You know old friend," Hadvar said coldly while whipping the blood from his blade "I don't think I need to return to Solitude _just_ yet. I'm sure the General will be understanding about the delay while I deal with this little pest problem. What say you?"

"I'd say so Hadvar," Ralof nodded "would you like a hand with it? You know how far spread these rodents can be."

-Olympus-

"Are bandits really that common of a problem in Tamriel?" Nico asked him, sounding surprised about that fact.

"What do you expect from savages." Malcolm snorted derisively before yelping when an arrow landed a hair's breath from rendering him unable to produce children.

"Bandits are people who decided robbing people who pass by and killing those who resist is easier than working." He shrugged "They're pests and are often dealt with by military or adventurers."

"Hunting them does give some decent bounties." Farkas said with a grin "And some okay fights."

Chuckling he was about to continue his story when he heard another portal open and turned to see several children run over to him "Daddy!" they yelled happily, tackling him as he laughed and let them bring him to the ground. Behind them walked a beautiful woman with brown hair and dark green eyes.

"The kids were excited to see you and their grandpa." The woman said with a small laugh as he chuckled and sat up, the five kids hanging off him with wide innocent grins.

"What, no hug for grandpa?" Poseidon said as the three girls and the two boys rushed over to the sea god who happily scooped them up.

"As you no doubt have guessed," he smiled as he got to his feet, putting his arm around his wife's waist "this is my family. Here is my wife Carlotta," his love gave a small smile and a nod of her head "and these are our children. Mila, Sofie, Lucia, Aleson, and Aventus." Each of the kids waved at their names.

"That's…a lot of children." A wide eyed blonde girl, Annabeth if he remembered right, said in shock.

"Mila is my daughter from my first husband." Carlotta admits as each of the children find a lap to sit on "While the others are ones that Percy adopted."

"But each and every one of them is no less my children because of it." He said with pride at the little ones who beamed at him "And I'm sure they'll happily take care of their new baby siblings when they join this world." He put a hand on his wife's stomach.

While the rest of gods and demigods, who weren't Malcolm, Zeus, or Aphrodite, started offering their congratulations an amused Apollo leaned over to Aphrodite "You don't have a chance in hell." He snickered before yelping when she slapped him.

 **AN: So yeah, Carlotta won the last poll. Here are the best reasons I got for each one:**

 **Aela: great job. can't wait for the next update. keep it up. Aela the huntress...the way you've portrayed Percy, I don't get the feeling that he would choose a housewife...he would choose a wife that is an adventurer like him, so that they will have a deeper understanding of each other. raging fire storm, storming off**

 **Carlotta: vote Carlotta mainly cause aela is too... Wild I guess you could say even ingame I don't really buy being married to her. She loves her freedom too much. Also I like the sound of Percy coming home to his wife after adventuring like a soldier coming home into the loving arms of his family yes I'm a bit of a romantic that way**

 **These were both good points but in the end I went with the point about how Percy would need a loving family to come home to. So, Carlotta Valentia is the winner and her prize is a Percy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I never made it clear just how tall Percy was so I'm picturing him between eight feet and eight and a half feet tall.**

Dragons-bane

Chapter 6

-Percy-

-Olympus-

"So what exactly's going on here love?" Carlotta asked him as he pulled her to where he was sitting, their kids cuddling up with their grandpa who was more than happy to reciprocate "I pick the kids up from lessons with their tutors only to learn you were brought here."

"The Fates had one more prophecy they had intended for me to deal with," he sighs in exasperation "luckily the gods have agreed to a few demands in exchange for me cleaning up this mess. I assume you left Balgruff in charge while we were away?"

"Of course, Perseus," she leaned into his side "so what else have you done here?"

"Some of them questioned whether I had the skills necessary to fight in a war." Was his dry response as his beloved wife, the mother of his children and high queen of Skyrim, gave the must un-lady like derisive snort many had ever heard at his statement. "I agree, so I've begun telling them my story since Helgen." Realizing something he looked over "Speaking of father, I don't want my kids picking up certain words just yet. Think you could do a spell or something so they don't hear words they're too young to know?" Nodding in agreement Poseidon began muttering a simple spell over the kids.

Hearing a faint sound of thunder, he turned to see Zeus glaring and pointing at his own throat, "Oh right, forgot about you." Percy shrugged, not caring about Zeus' outrage at being brushed off "Let's see if you're going to behave yourself now. Zul Daal Tinvak. Now, if you keep mouthing off I'll do worse than just silence you for a bit." Zeus kept silent, for the moment at least, and kept to sending petulant glares along with his son.

"So Percy," Hermes began, rubbing away the palm print left on his cheek from Aphrodite "why don't you go back to your story, this is interesting." The god of thieves smiles as Hestia sat with him and Apollo and made the trio a big batch of popcorn, all of them looking like eager kids for story time.

Chuckling he nodded "Well after the mine we made our way out and towards Riverwood-"

-Story-

"There it is," Hadvar said with a smile as a wooden gate came into view in the distance "home."

"Quaint little place." Percy noted, looking at what was currently visible of the small village. Nelsi was sticking close to Ralof's side.

"It's a good place to grow up." Hadvar smiled as they reached the gate, a small child seeing them and running off towards the mill.

"Well, my sister will know we're here soon." Ralof sighed at the child's actions, "Be prepared for an interrogation."

"Two actually, my Uncle sees us." Hadvar groaned, the two warrior's families heading towards their group, expressions demanding answers.

"Hadvar!" a little girl exclaimed happily, running past the frowning adults to hug the Imperial soldier, "You're back!"

"Hey Dorthe." Hadvar smiled as well, ruffling her hair even as a small boy ran up to hug Ralof.

"Frodnar." Ralof grins "You been taking care of your mom for me? You know how hopeless she is without us around. Ow!" the previous Stormcloak grumbled and rubbed his head as a tankard fell to the ground.

"Ralof, explain…now." The woman demanded, eyes narrowed as the large group stood in the town gate.

"The Imperials managed to capture Ulfric and our battalion near Dark Water crossing." Ralof explained as the woman gasped, sucking in air through her teeth while Hadvar's family remained stoic. "We are loaded up and sent to Helgen for execution. Perseus here was captured by an Imperial captain as he hunted in the area and was thought to be a Stormcloak as well."

"Damn Imperial bastards." Ralof's sister sent a glare towards Hadvar at that piece of news.

"The captain who captured Perseus tried to order him executed despite his name not being on our list." Hadvar picked up the story, unphased by her glare "I spoke up in his defense and when she attacked me he intervened. The General ordered her stripped of rank and detained for it. Partway through the executions the city was attacked…by a Dragon."

"A…dragon?" the blacksmith, Alvor, looked stunned "That's insane. You aren't drunk, are ya boy?"

"There was a dragon." Percy spoke up, looking down at his new companions' families, "And Helgen was burnt to the ground. Ulfric took the chance to flee without bothering to try and protect the civilians from the attack." Gurdur's eyes widened as she looked to Ralof who nodded at his sister.

"It's true." Ralof scowled, "And I swear, I'll bury my axe in that bastard's skull first chance I get."

"But we have other problems." Hadvar looked at the villagers seriously "On the way back we found a bandit camp in Embershard Mine. We cleared it out but apparently he has more bandits in the area. I need to send Perseus to Whiterun to warn them about the dragons and get aide sent here. In the meantime, Ralof, Nelsi, and I are going to stay and protect the village from any bandit attacks."

"What do you need?" Alvor asked, the man showing complete faith in his nephew.

"The only weapon I have right now is this axe." Percy hefted the executioner's axe "And it isn't the best for actual combat. If you could get me some new weapons and armor that would help, I have some gold to help pay for it." He pulled out his portion of the gold they had gained escaping Helgen and going through Embershard.

"What type of equipment are you looking for?" Alvor took the gold and counted it, Hadvar, Ralof, and Nelsi offering to help pay as well despite his protests.

"Heavy armor." Percy sighed, recognizing his companions were too stubborn to back down "And either a greatsword or longsword made to fit my size."

"You are rather large." Hod, Ralof's brother in law, noted. The Nords were all large but looked exceptionally small next to his own massive frame.

"Or you're just short." The sarcasm he had inherited from his birth father showed up with spades.

"I'll get started." Alvor went over to the forge, "Hadvar, Ralof. You brats can make yourself useful and help me."

"Right!" the two friends rushed over to the blacksmith, falling into position with ease that showed it wasn't the first time they had helped at the forge.

"Nelsi right?" Sigrid smiled at the woman from Helgen, "Come with me, I'll take you to my home, so you can get changed and clean. While I'm there I'd like to know more about the woman Ralof used to talk so much about."

"He what?" Nelsi asked in surprised confusion as she was led off, Hod going back to the Mill and the children running off to play.

Shaking his head, Percy walked about the small village, seeing the sights and meeting the locals. "A dragon, I saw a dragon!" an old lady was insisting to her son, the man's attitude causing a scowl to Percy, remembering Hod mentioning something as he left about a man named Sten walking off during work again.

"Actually, there was a dragon." He spoke up, smirking at the man looked stunned at being told he was wrong, "My equipment is getting prepared by Alvor before I go warn the Jarl of Whiterun."

"Then you had best warn the Jarl as soon as you can." The man, Sten, nodded before frowning and attempting to look intimidating "But while you're here you'd best keep your hands and eyes to yourself around Camilla Valerius, she's mine and everyone but that idiot Faendal has accepted that." The man seemed to get an idea and quickly pulled out a piece of parchment and scribbled out a letter "Listen, I need you to give Camilla this letter and say it's from Faendal. That should keep that damn elf away from her." Pushing the letter into his hand before he could protest, Sten ushered his mother into their house.

Frowning, Percy opened the letter and read its contents, his frown becoming a disgusted scowl at the worm's attempt at manipulation. Heading to the mill, he found Faendal, the elf in question, and told him what Sten had attempted. "That bastard." The elf scowled before getting a wicked gleam, "Well let's see how Sten likes losing at his own game." Writing out a letter, Sten handed it over and "Give it to Camilla and tell her it's from Sten." The elf gave a cackle "That'll show him." The elf quickly rushed off to go back to work as Percy's eyebrow twitched, seeing a very similar letter to Sten's.

"That's it." He grit his teeth, heading over to the golden claw trading shop and the woman in question.

"Hello," he called out as he entered, seeing what looked like the tail end of an argument, "I'm looking for Camilla Valerius."

"Um, that's me." The confused woman nodded, "And you are?"

"My name is Perseus." He told her, bringing out the letters, "Two of your fellow villagers asked me to give you these. Sten asked me to give you this letter and say it's from Faendal and Faendal, after I told him about it, asked met to give you this one saying it's from Sten."

"They what?" she asked confused before reading them and looking outraged, "Those bastards!"

"What?" her brother took the letters and read them as well before growling.

"I figured you might appreciate knowing the truth." He told her, as she nodded, "I might be back to buy some supplies once my equipment is ready, assuming I have any gold left."

"Thank you stranger." The store owner nodded, the siblings resuming their argument as he left.

-Olympus-

"Disgraceful." Hera scowled at the mention of what Sten and Faendal had both tried to do, "Simply disgraceful."

"Yeah, and even after Camilla got married, they continued trying to woo her." Percy frowned and sent a glare at Aphrodite, "Sound familiar to anyone?"

"At least there's _one_ man who's willing to honor wedding vows and respect the sanctity of marriage." Hera nodded to him, glaring at Zeus who sniffed haughtily and looked away.

"Well those two weren't the worse I met in my journey." Percy scowled as he remembered the irritant that had constantly pestered his wife, "Not even close to the worse."


End file.
